A New Life
by Marie Nomad
Summary: The Shinsengumi are losing. Kondo is dead. Tetsu was forced away from the only life he knew. What waits for him in Hino? What will he do with the world crashing around him?


This is my first Peace Maker Kurogane fic. I read several fics about a post Bakumatsu Tetsu and I figured I should write one that doesn't involve Rurouni Kenshin. All characters don't belong to me. I based Hijikata's brother on what I saw on NHK Shinsengumi.

A New Life

By Marie Nomad

Coward.

Deserter.

Traitor.

That's what I am thinking right now. After all, I am part of the Shinsengumi and to leave the Shinsengumi was a crime punishable by seppuku. On the other hand, other people left and they are still alive like Sanosuke and Nagakura. I wonder if they are okay. They're strong but they are alone in a changing country. But, they should be fine. They are part of the Shinsengumi or at least were part of the Shinsengumi.

The shore was disappearing and with it any chance of going back. I have to hurry to join them but why should I? I have to go to Hino and deliver these papers. But, why do I have to go to Hino? I am strong, I could have stayed with the Shinsengumi and fight. The papers, the papers aren't that important. On the other hand, I never really knew how Hijikata-san's mind works. For all I knew, these papers could be our salvation.

Yeah right.

Tears came down my face as the lights faded in front of me. The Chousu forces have taken over Edo, Kyoto, and more of Japan every day. Kondo-san had been executed as a traitor, a criminal. He wasn't even allowed to commit seppuku. The Shogunate and their allies are becoming the outlaws. The Shinsengumi, the former guardians of Kyoto, are outlaws. They loved Japan; they wanted to protect it more than anyone else. They knew what could happen the second they signed up.

I knew what was going to happen when I joined up. Tatsu told me that I was crazy to join them and he was right. The first night I was one of the Shinsengumi, I watched my boss kill a bunch of assassins including the woman who tricked him. At that moment, I was scared. But, I never ran away. I washed blood stained uniforms and weapons. I helped bury the dead and console the family. I watched friends and comrades die by the enemy and by their own; Ayu-nee, Sannan, Heisuke, Kondo-san, Okita, Tatsu, Ryoma, and even Suzu. So many people I cared about died because of this stupid war. Okay, so Ryoma and Suzu were the enemy and Suzu was crazy but I still cared about them.

I didn't know what happened to Saya. It's been so long since I left Kyoto and her. In the last letter written by her, she talked about how a man came to her and paid for her freedom in exchange that she will become his fiancé. She didn't say who he was but I hope that he was a good man. I swear if Saya's fiancé ever touched her the wrong way… I hope she's okay. Saizou, that stupid pig, actually outlived Okita. No one could stand to eat the guy, not even me. He should be okay with Okita's family.

I had never felt so lost in my life. The Shinsengumi had been what I am for four years. What should I do now? Should I go off and fight the Chousu forces or hide somewhere? I don't know. No one is around to guide me. I remember what Kondo told me before he was captured. Your first ten years since birth, think about yourself. The next ten years of your life, think about your family. 20 years old is when to think about your hometown. 30 years old is the age to start thinking about Japan. And 40 years old, think about the world.

I'm nineteen years old without a family or a hometown to think about. The closest thing I had to a family was my brother and the Shinsengumi. Kyoto was my hometown but I doubt I would see it again any time soon. No, it's not the time to get depressed. I have to keep on going.

* * *

Time just flew by as I walked from Nagahama towards Hino. My stomach turned as I walked passed several ronins in Chousu colors. I nodded towards them and kept on going. I stopped walking and ran as fast as I could. I loved to run, especially when I was short and I had to run just to keep up. Now, I'm taller but I still felt like running. Maybe, I am in a hurry to get to Hino and complete my mission or maybe I just don't know what else to do.

I ran for what felt like days. I stopped to eat and drink and then keep on running. I haven't really slept at all. Every time I close my eyes, I hear whispers accusing me of being a coward, a deserter, a traitor. Finally, I saw a village coming around me. I could see the sign 'Hino' on a post. I made it. I finally made it. All of a sudden, all of my energy drained out of me and I found myself on the ground exhausted. Darkness surrounded me as I sensed several people near me.

* * *

Tetsu moaned as he heard birds in the distance. He tried to get up only to feel a hand on his head. Tetsu turned his head towards a familiar looking woman with shoulder length black hair and soft dark eyes. She smiled sweetly at him. "Saya? Is that you?" The woman nodded and stroked his hair. Tetsu relished at the touch but he couldn't believe it. "This is the first nice dream I have in a long time. I miss you so much. You look so real. I wish you are real so I can tell you how much I love you." He said as he gazed up at her.

Saya looked at him shocked and then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"She is real." An old sounding voice said. Tetsu jolted up and saw an old man sitting on a cushion. He had long black hair and an aged face. His eyes were closed as he turned his head towards the man. "You had been asleep for a long time, Saya-chan haven't left your side, Tetsu-san."

Tetsu's jaw dropped at the sound of name and then gazed at Saya. "What are you doing here, Saya? I thought you are living with your fianc's family unless…" Tetsu looked at the man and bowed. "May I ask, are you the guy who is going to marry Saya?"

The old man laughed. "No, I am too old. I am Tamejirou, Toshi's brother."

"Toshi? You mean, Hijikata-san? He's your brother?" Tetsu asked as he looked at him and then Saya. He had to know. "Saya… are you going to marry Hijikata-san?"

Saya's eyes watered up as she flung herself on him and nodded.

"Oh… Saya…" Tetsu whispered as he held her close. It was no secret that Hijikata never wanted to marry and have kids. Yet, why was Hijikata-san going to marry Saya? Did he know about how much he felt about her? He didn't remember talking to him about it but everyone else knows.

Satou turned his head towards Tetsu and said, "Tetsu-san, can you read the papers to me?"

"H-Hai." Tetsu nodded nervously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. He read, "To my brother, Tamejirou, if you are listening to this, then my servant had finally obeyed my orders and are there right now. This boy… no this man had served me well and he has the power to live beyond the Shinsengumi. That is why I sent him here. My destiny and his are no longer intertwine. I will die soon, it does not look good for the Shogunate. We are branded traitors. However, Tetsu was merely a tea servant who joined when his brother did. In a few years, the Chousu forces may not even care about him. In the meantime, help him out. He had no family other than what was left of the Shinsengumi. Help him… sniff all you can. Protect him as you had done for me. Tetsu, this is my last order. Don't be an idiot. Sincerely, Hijikata Toshio." Tetsu's eyes watered up as he put his hand to his face. "I could have fought with him. I'm a good fighter."

Satou came up and patted the man on the back. "Toushi had always been good at knowing what will happen next. My blind eyes enable me see what is important. You are young, you have a future ahead of you. You are not alone." Satou turned his head towards Saya. Tetsu looked at her as well. "You know, if Toushi doesn't marry Saya before he dies, she will be available again."

Tetsu smiled at Saya. Hijikata never wanted to marry her. It was his way of brining her here where she is safe and waiting for him. "Saya, I really don't have anyone now. My brother is dead. The other Shinsengumi are either dead or hiding. Will you… will you please stay with me for better or worse?"

Saya smiled back and whispered, "Ha- hai."

Tetsu's eyes widened as he gazed at her. "You- you talked!" He laughed as the pain in his heart lessened and he lifted the woman high into the air.

* * *

I held her close to my body as the sun slowly rose. Everything from this moment will be new. Everything that I was for the past four years is gone and all I have left is Saya. Yet, I knew that it will be enough to hear her speak even for just one time. They wanted me and I will go and live. For them, I will go on. I will go on with Saya by my side. I will become something to stop war from happening again. I will become the Peace Maker.

The End?


End file.
